Glue Gunner (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Glue Gunner is a tower in Thermoxin's [[Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)|'Bloons Tower Defense 7']] that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons Tower Defense 6. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons Tower Defense 6. It costs $275 on Medium, and is classified as a Primary tower. Upgrades 1/x/x - Soak Glue soaks through all layers of Bloon. ($200) 2/x/x - Glue Glued Bloons pop one layer every few seconds. White, zebra, and MOAB-class bloons can be glued, but will not be slowed. ($300) 3/x/x - Dissolver Extreme solvents melt two layers every second. ($1,500) 4/x/x - Liquefier Liquefies Bloons by popping them 10x every second. ($6,000) 5/x/x - Bloon Solver Bloons a problem? Here's the solution! Quadrupes attack speed, triples damage per second against Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons, and automatically gains an even better Glue Splatter that has 12 pierce instead of 3. ($24,000) x/1/x - Distribution Increases range and speed by 10%, and doubles pierce. ($350) x/2/x - Splatter Glue splatters each time it hits a bloon. Each splatter has 3 pierce. ($1,000) x/3/x - Hose Attack speed is tripled, range is increased by 15%, and pierce is increased by 50% - for both the main attack and the splatter. ($3,500) x/4/x - Strike Glued bloons take +1 damage. MOAB-class bloons can be glued, but are not slowed. Ability: Glues all bloons on screen. White and zebra bloons can be glued, but will not be slowed. ($4,200) x/5/x - Storm Glued bloons take +2 damage. The ability now glues bloons every frame for 15 seconds. MOAB-class bloons can be glued, but will not be slowed. ($18,000) x/x/1 - Glue Makes glue effect last much longer. ($120) x/x/2 - Glue Slows down Bloons to 25% speed. ($400) x/x/3 - Glue Improved glue formula allows it to stick to MOAB-class bloons. However, it is half as effective against them. ($3,200) x/x/4 - Glue Glued bloons that were popped leave a blob of glue on the track. Glue also slows MOAB-class bloons down to 40% speed. Glue can also affect white and zebra bloons. ($3,500) x/x/5 - Glue Glue is now so strong that it deals 50 damage to MOAB-class bloons and temporarily immobilizes non-MOAB-class bloons, MOABs, and DDTs. BFBs are slowed down to 5% speed, and ZOMGs are slowed down to 10%. Bloons glued by this can be re-glued, but the duration will not be refreshed. Pierce is also increased 11-fold. ($32,000) Ability Dialogue Glue Strike - "'Glue isn't a good weapon,' they said..." Glue Storm - "Well, look at me now!!!" Differences from BTD6 *Bigger Globs reworked into Better Distribution, price increased *Glue Splatter reworked, price decreased *Glue Hose buffed, price increased *Glue Strike buffed, price increased *Glue Storm buffed, price increased *Relentless Glue buffed, price increased *Super Glue price decreased Crosspathing Benefits *1/x/4 soaks through three MOAB-class layers *2/x/4 and above drops Corrosive Glue Trivia *Middle path upgrades were buffed because I haven't seen anyone use middle path upgrades in BTD6, besides Glue Storm after 8.0. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers